


Warm Hands

by RainCloud10



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Hands, Iwaizumi has warm hands, M/M, Menstruation, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Periods, Trans Male Character, Trans Sugawara Koushi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:13:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainCloud10/pseuds/RainCloud10
Summary: Iwaizumi has warm hands and Suga reaps the benefits.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 91





	Warm Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I was in bed with cramps when I wrote this. That is all

Iwaizumi Hajime has warm hands. That’s just a fact. True as the grass is green. He’s always been a warm person, he can’t help it. He’s not sure he would, if he could.  
  
The reason is Sugawara Koushi. Sugawara, who is fascinated by the warmth he quite literally holds. Sugawara, who always takes his hands and makes Iwaizumi cup his cold cheeks whenever they meet up. The thing Iwaizumi noticed about Sugawara-Suga, as he’s been told to call him-is that he loves Iwaizumi’s hands on him. When they watch a movie together, Suga will take the closest hand and put it around himself. Or when he’s doing homework, Suga will take his left hand and play with it. Let it rest on his knee, make him hold whatever top Suga is wearing that day.  
  
Iwaizumi doesn’t mind this at all. He thinks it’s sweet. Well, that is until Suga will shove cold toes into his calves. He can’t blame him though. Suga is a very cold person. Poor circulation Iwaizumi says, curse of a frozen heart, Sugawara argues. Iwaizumi has warm hands and Suga loves to take advantage of that fact anytime he can. Especially on his periods. Before his boyfriend, he’d use heat packs and curl up alone, pill killers always an arm lengths away. But now, he makes Iwaizumi come visit him often, so he can be surrounded by his solid warmth. Suga, snuggled between Iwaizumi’s legs, his hands resting on Sugawara's bare lower belly, warmth soaking into his skin. No, his hands aren’t as hot as a heat pack, but knowing that the hands are attached to someone he cares for deeply, makes him feel all the more better.  
  
Sugawara loves Iwaizumi’s warm hands. His hands, that are always ready for him to take. Always there for him to hold, or turn into his personal heating packs. More often than not, Iwaizumi doesn’t mind having warm hands.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please kudos and consider commenting! You can find me [Here!](https://twitter.com/RainCloud_Art) on twitter for art!


End file.
